


Regentanz und Liebeszicken

by RedRonja



Series: Geschichten Schnitzel [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parodie, Romanze, crackfic, liebesgeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Tobias liebt Tamara. Blöderweise gibt es da ernsthafte Hindernisse in seinem Leben die dieser Liebe im Weg stehen. Sein Stammbaum und die Pläne seiner Eltern beispielsweise. Und diejenige, welche sie ihm ausgesucht haben, ist einfach nur ein Alptraum.
Series: Geschichten Schnitzel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089668





	Regentanz und Liebeszicken

Mein Name ist Tobias. Aber eigentlich, nenne ich mich nur so. Ist quasi ein Spitzname, der von einem ellenlangen Taufnamen ablenken soll, der definiert darauf hinweisen möchte, das ich, laut elterlicher Bestimmung und Ahnenreihe, was besseres bin.  
Naja, vor einigen hundert Jahren haben meine Ahnen aufgehört Raubritter zu sein, haben Burgen gebaut, Steuern erhoben, Dokumente geschrieben, was letztendlich zu Macht und Reichtum geführt hat.  
Danach ein paar Heiraten mit Adelshäusern, die dasselbe schon ein paar Jahrhunderte früher gemacht hatten, und fertig war die Blaublütigkeit. Der Name sagt, wer du bist und das Ohr des Gegenübers bestimmt den Grad des Niederkniens. Oder seine Geldbörse.

Wenn du einen großen Namen hast, sind da auch viele Neider. Oder auch diejenigen, die dir nur hinterherlaufen, um auch was abzukriegen.  
Und ich hatte genug davon. Bin sozusagen mit Erlaubnis meiner Eltern davongelaufen und wohn jetzt in irgendeiner Stadt in einer kleinen Wohnung. Und hab echte Freunde. Und Tamara.

In sie bin ich verliebt. In ihre launischen, liebenswerten Verrücktheiten. Bei ihr weiß man nie was sie als nächstes macht. Sie liebt es, mich zum Lachen zu bringen.

Mit unseren Freunden Norbert, Tim und Tatjana hatte ich mehr Spaß, als jemals irgendwann mit meiner Familie. Fast alle hab ich durch Tamara kennengelernt. Und Tamara selbst, trat mit einem Regenguss in mein Leben.

Ich nahm auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung die Abkürzung durch den Park und es goß in Strömen. Aber sie störte das nicht im geringsten. Sie tanzte durch den Regen und lachte. Ich konnte nicht weitergehen, sondern blieb stehen und guckte wie sie all ihre Energie in einen Freudentanz steckte und mir am Ende ein Lächeln schenkte, zusammen mit einem "Danke fürs Zuschauen." Ich hab sie mit nach Hause genommen und auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen. Sie ist nie wieder gegangen.


End file.
